


Ce Que J'ai Fait, Ce Soir La

by marvelousrats



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Also a decent amount of blood, And they go on dates, Humor, Idiots in Love, Jet (Avatar) Lives, Jet and Zuko are boyfriends, M/M, Vampire!Jet, Vampires are DUMB and Bisexual, and commit crimes, as a treat, but like a stupid one, dragon!zuko, kind of, lowkey a character study, monster au, porn with a little plot, technically vampires aren't alive but you get it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousrats/pseuds/marvelousrats
Summary: “What’s happening to me?” He said in a small voice. Terror ate at his heart. Jet grabbed her skinny arms and stared at her, wild eyed.“Jet, I have some good news and some bad news. Bad news is you technically died, good news is you now have fangs.”
Relationships: Background Mai/ Ty Lee, Jet/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	1. Dinner dates

**Author's Note:**

> Who needs a real plot when you can just write fluff and straight up porn. 
> 
> The title is from "Psycho Killer" by the Talking Heads and it means 'What I did tonight'. 
> 
> follow me on tumblr [here](https://marvelousrats.tumblr.com/) and instagram [here](https://www.instagram.com/thepoormediocreartist/) for some really cool art, including Jet's Fire Nation outfit and Zuko stupid, fluffy ears.  
> I'm always a slut for comments, so feel free to leave your opinion down there. Even if you want to just put 'this fucking sucks' go right ahead.

Jet rested his chin on Zuko’s chest and stared at the man. He looked peaceful. His eyes were closed and small tendrils of smoke curled out of his nose. Golden rays of sun streaked his face. Jet shimmied away from the light. Zuko stroked his back, placatingly. “Worried about getting sunburned?” He smirked lightly. 

“I could kill you, y’know,” he muttered, not really sure what he was trying to prove.

“So can my sister, so could an angry koala otter” Zuko said. He opened his eyes and looked at Jet with golden eyes. “Get over yourself.” Jet laughed. “Besides, I would kill you way faster.” He blew smoke into Jet’s face. Jet responded by running his fangs over Zuko’s collarbone. 

“If fire can’t kill that one guy in _Interview with a Vampire_ , it can’t kill me.” Jet intertwined their fingers. He pressed a kiss to the hollow of Zuko’s neck. 

“I don’t know if an Ember Island Players show is a good metric for what can kill you.” Zuko carded a hand through Jet’s hair. 

“Do you know what can kill a vampire? Are you a vampire hunter?” Jet smiled, showing his overgrown fangs. Zuko shook his head, a playful look on his face. “Then shut up.” 

“Make me,” Zuko said. Jet leaned up to kiss Zuko. He climbed up so he was straddling Zuko’s abdomen. He cradled Zuko’s jaw and peppered his clear cheek with kisses. Zuko turned to run his split tongue over Jet’s cheekbone. 

“Let’s go on a date,” Jet said. 

“You can’t eat human food,” Zuko said. 

“You can. Just get a steak, extra bloody.” Jet winked. 

“Bad joke,” Zuko muttered. “Please just eat a human.” 

“I’ll eat you.” He smirked. “Out. I’ll eat you out. Sorry, I was trying to be clever and it got away from me.”

“It’s okay, being clever isn’t your strong suit.” Zuko chuckled. Jet rolled his eyes. “Where do you want to go for dinner?” 

“I don’t care, you’re paying.” Jet kissed his forehead. “C’mon Firelord.” he climbed off of Zuko. 

“I feel like you’re forgetting something big, my dearly departed.” He ran a finger over Jet’s cold cheek. 

“Ugh, I’m not good at this. It’s been years!” He groaned and fell onto his back. “You’re lucky. You were already a firebender. Now you can turn into a dragon. I can’t go in the sunlight and I have to drink human blood.” 

“Oh yeah, it’s not like you’re immortal or can hypnotize people or turn into a wolfbat. You got nothing out of becoming a vampire at all,” Zuko said sarcastically. He tugged the point of Jet’s ear. “Wanna do something while we wait for the sun to go down?” 

“What do you have in mind, sweet thing?” Jet propped himself up on his elbow and smirked at Zuko. “What do you want me to do?” He murmured into Zuko’s ear and leaned down to nip his jaw.

“Kiss me,” he whispered, desperately. Jet smiled. He hooked one finger under Zuko’s chin to guide his mouth to his own. 

“Is that all you want, darlin’?” Jet asked, pulling back from the kiss. 

“For now.” Zuko said and crashed their lips back together. He grabbed Jet’s hips and pulled him into his lap. 

“God, I love it when you man handle me,” Jet murmured into Zuko’s mouth. Zuko chuckled and shifted Jet’s legs so they were both comfortable. Jet’s hands reached up to pull Zuko’s headpiece out of his hair and let it fall over his shoulders. Jet sucked Zuko’s bottom lip into his mouth. He tangled his fingers into Zuko’s hair and pulled. Zuko gasped and Jet slid his tongue into his mouth, gliding it over Zuko’s fangs. Jet rolled his hips down onto Zuko’s, feeling his cock start to harden under his robes. “Is that a knife in your pants, or are you just happy to see me?” Jet chuckled. 

“S-stop.” Zuko pulled back, his face flushed red. 

“What’s wrong?” Jet frowned. He cupped Zuko’s jaw and creased his brow. 

“Just need a moment, okay? I don’t really want to do that right now. We should get dinner first.” Zuko dropped his forehead onto Jet’s shoulder. 

“Well we don’t _have_ to go out. You are the Firelord. You could just get someone to bring up something,” Jet said. 

“But that’s not a date. That’s just what we do everyday,” Zuko said. “As much as I love eating in my chambers, fucking, then working until dawn, if you want to do something else, we should do that.” 

“Yeah, but there’s so much… pageantry involved with going out. I miss Ba Sing Se,” Jet said. “Well, parts of it.” He ran a hand through Zuko’s hair. “It was a lot easier to just go out and get dinner.” 

“What if we snuck out? Disguises and all. Just two guys out on the town.” Zuko rubbed Jet’s back. 

“Romantic, I love it.” Jet grinned. “Unfortunately, I think most people in the city know what their Firelord looks like.” Zuko shrugged and combed his hair over his scarred eye. 

“Voila. Lets change.” Zuko pushed Jet off his lap and walked over to his wardrobe. He pulled out a few articles of casual clothing. Zuko quickly shed his Fire Lord garb and put on the peasant robes. Jet pressed against Zuko’s back and wrapped his arms around his core. 

“You look really good in normal clothes.” He said and pressed his lips to Zuko’s neck. 

“Maybe I should start dressing like this all the time.” He flipped his hair over his shoulder. 

“It’d piss off your advisors, but that’s kind of worth it.” He hooked a finger on Zuko’s collar and pulled it down. He licked up Zuko’s jugular. 

“We should get going, Jet.” Zuko stepped away from Jet and dug an eye patch out of his wardrobe. He situated it to cover his scar. He grabbed a leather bag and turned to look at Jet. “How do I look.” 

“Handsome.” Jet smirked. “How are we getting out of here?” 

“I spent my whole childhood hiding from my sister and my father. Whoever built this place built enough secret tunnels, hidey holes, and hidden exits that I’ll be discovering them for the rest of my life,” Zuko said. “C’mon, the best way out is through the library.” He grabbed Jet’s hand and led him out of the room. 

“We are going to circle back to that, sweetheart.” 

“Later. You sound like me.” Zuko smiled. 

“Since when did you have a sense of humor?” Jet smiled. 

“It’s there. Buried under years of paperwork,” Zuko replied. His tongue flicked out his mouth, tasting the air. He pulled Jet into an alcove before two guards walked by. Their chests pressed together, backs against the cool stone. Jet kissed Zuko’s nose. 

“How many times have you snuck out of the palace, baby?” he muttered.

“Enough.” 

“You’re just as reckless as when we first met.” He tilted Zuko’s chin up and kissed him. “I love that.” 

“Then let’s go.” The two skirted down the hallways and wove their way into the library. Zuko ran his finger along the shelves of books until he found _Oma and Shu: The Tunnel of Two Lovers_. He pulled it out and a handle came out of the wall. Zuko pulled it and the bookshelf moved to reveal a dark tunnel. 

“Holy shit.” Jet chuckled. “This is the coolest thing I’ve ever seen.” He stepped into the tunnel. Zuko lit a small flame in his hand and followed him. The tunnel was damp and smelled of mildew, the flickering light reflected off the wet stones. Jet groaned when the soft leather of his shoe landed in a puddle of tunnel sludge. “I take back what I said. This is fuckin’ nasty.” Zuko laughed. “So where are we going once we get out of this stinky hole?” 

“Do you need to eat? Do you want to go to the prison?”

“No, baby, I want to spend time with you.” Jet smirked over his shoulder. “Where’s the place with the chicken that you like? That has a nice atmosphere.” 

“Sounds good to me, anything with meat.” Zuko shrugged. “Don’t say anything. I know. I teed you up.” 

“As long as you acknowledge it,” Jet said. Zuko rolled his eyes.

“We’re getting to the end of the tunnel, let me go in front.” He quickly realized that could also be taken the wrong way. “Damn it, I did it again.” Zuko pushed past Jet, who was laughing. They reached a large door and Zuko cracked it open. The light from outside streaked one wall, but it wasn’t sunlight. He pulled the door open the rest of the way. “It’s a bit of a drop but then we’re home free. ‘Course by home free I mean we’re free to get sloshed in the seedy underbelly of Caldera City.”

“Sounds like a good deal to me. First dinner, because some of us need to remember to eat more often.” Jet grinned. 

“That’s why you're here. To remind me to be human. Or as human as I can be.” Zuko smiled and jumped into the warm night air. Jet followed suit. Zuko smiled and twined their fingers together. They made their way through the lamp lit streets, occasionally stopping to look at some overpriced weapons or clothing. “How does it feel to be called ‘riffraff’, Firelord?” Jet said in a low voice.

“Like I chose the right ‘disguise’.” Zuko added little air quotes with his hand that wasn’t holding Jet’s. “I’m slightly more worried about the people who’re glaring at us for holding hands. I mean I legalized same sex marridge, but that didn’t do much to sway the opinions of the people.” Zuko sneered at one said disapproving onlooker. 

“Oh, they’re just jealous that I get to hold hands with the prettiest boy in the whole Fire Nation.” Jet grinned. “Can I kiss you?”

“Fine, but only because flattery works.” Zuko blushed and leaned up to accept Jet’s lips against his own. 

“Now, that’ll give them a reason to stare,” Jet said. “Where’s this fuckin’ resturant?” 

“This way. It’s definitely not in this part of town.” Zuko led his lover through the streets of Caldera City, progressively getting to the nicer part of town. When they reached the rich part of town and the restaurant, Zuko combed his hair out of his face and pulled it into a respectable topknot. He pulled the piece of leather covering his scar off and removed some of the scruffier parts of his outfit.

“Why didn’t you tell me to dress nicely?” Jet looked down at the modest clothes he was wearing. 

“You’re not the Firelord.” Zuko smiled and stuck his headpiece into the topknot. 

“Oh, you bitch.” Jet smiled. “You’re so gorgeous.” He ran his thumb down Zuko’s jaw. 

“You can’t be like that here.” Zuko straightened his back and set his jaw. A moment later a woman bowed to him, a few people pointed, and one person spat. 

“Holy shit, that’s how you do it.” Jet’s lip curled into an awestruck smile. Zuko nodded.

“You may enter,” Zuko murmured after he entered the restaurant. Jet walked into the restaurant. A hush fell over the room. 

“Firelord Zuko.” The maitre d’ bowed lowly. 

“Table for two please,” Zuko said in what Sokka had ordained as his ‘Firelord voice’. The maitre d’ nodded and led them to a table in the back corner. “Thank you.” Zuko nodded to the man, who bowed again in response. Zuko and Jet sat down. Zuko slumped back against the booth. “Spirits,” he muttered and flipped open his menu. Jet pretended to be interested in the food he couldn’t eat. 

“So how are you going to explain this when we get back to the palace?” Jet tapped his fingers on the wood. He flicked his tongue over one of his oversized canines. 

“If anyone confronts me about this particular excursion I will simply ask them to shut the fuck up,” Zuko said. 

“Yeah? In that _hot_ Firelord voice of yours?” Jet purred. 

“Are all vampires this horny? Or just you?” Zuko replied in a low voice. 

“All the ones I’ve met are.” Jet nudged Zuko’s ankle with the sole of his pointed boot. Zuko put his hand on Jet’s knee under the table. “Maybe I should introduce you sometime. Baby, they’d tear you apart.” Jet smirked, his tongue flicked over his teeth. 

“Down, boy.” Zuko’s cheeks heated up. “So, can you not _eat_ garlic or do you have a reaction if you’re around it?” 

“I don’t like that question.”

“Why not?” 

“Cause I don’t actually have an answer. Like I can’t go into the kitchen ‘cause there’s too much garlic in there, but whenever you have garlic in your food, my eyes just water a little. I have no idea what the metric is.” Jet shrugged. 

“Maybe you can’t go in the kitchen because no one welcomed you in.” Zuko looked back at the menu. 

“No, one time Mrs. Tanaka invited me in. She’s a cool woman, but I think she’s going to stab me in the heart with a spoon sometimes,” Jet said. 

“Who is she?” Zuko raised his eyebrow.

“Spirits, man, she’s the head cook.” Jet rolled his eyes. “You may be better than the last royal, but you are still so fuckin’ out of touch with the people.” 

“I really try but I’m not much of a people person.” Zuko shrugged. 

“You really aren’t, sweetheart.” 

“Don’t call me that.” 

“What do you have against pet names?” Jet pouted.

“I’m the fucking Firelord and we’re in public,” Zuko said. 

“Ugh, boring.” Jet groaned and let his head thump against the booth. “But anyway, are Sokka and Katara still coming next week? I don’t feel like getting shamed for my moral ambiguity for three days straight.”

“Yeah, Toph’s coming too so you can just hang out with her. Or just sleep through it all like you usually do,” Zuko said. 

“That’s kinda my thing. I fought too much as a kid and now my bones hurt.” Jet cracked his knuckles. 

“Dude, you’re 25.” Zuko smiled. 

“Toph wouldn’t be mean to me like this.” Jet said with a mock pout. 

“She’s starting a police force in Republic City,” Zuko said. He looked at the menu again. He drummed his fingers on the table top. 

Jet’s eyebrows shot up. “Really? Toph is?” He snickered. “Didn’t she scam, like, four of your advisors out of nearly a thousand yuan like a month ago?”

“That was two months ago, but they arrested someone else for that and she’s angry about the incompetence of the current legal system.” Zuko shrugged. 

“Oh, yeah, fair. If anyone can think like a criminal it’s her and if you’re gonna arrest people you should get the right guy.” Jet propped his feet up on the bench next to Zuko and crossed his arms. “So do you have to publicly pardon the Blue Spirit now or are you just gonna let cops chase you?” 

“Toph says she’s gonna use it as a hazing ritual. Make the newbies try to figure it out.” A smile tugged at his lips at the idea of new cops trying to figure out his ridiculous alter ego. Jet laughed. “I wonder if they’ll ever take down such a heinous criminal and enemy of the nation,” Zuko said, barely managing to keep a straight face. A waiter appeared at Zuko’s shoulder and Zuko straightened his posture. 

“It’s an honor to serve you, my lord.” The man bowed.

“Yeah, uh, thank you.” Zuko nodded. “I appreciate it. May I please have the oyakodon and a glass of wine.”

“Uh, can I get some fire flakes?” Jet flashed a smile, trying to hide his fangs. 

“Is that all, sir?” The waiter frowned. 

“Yeah, thanks,” Jet said. The waiter bowed to Zuko again. “You like fire flakes, right?” he said. 

“Oh, fuck yeah. Spicy.” Zuko said. 

“I miss spicy,” Jet said sadly. “The only variation I get is virginal or non virginal.”

“Gross.” Zuko snickered. “Have you ever tried the blood of a drunk or high person? See if it has a different effect?” 

“But then I’d be eating a civilian instead of like a war criminal,” he said.

“Fair.” Zuko shrugged.

“Though they are Fire Nation civilians so I suppose it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world.” Zuko flicked Jet’s hand. 

“Babe, shut the fuck up,” Zuko muttered. “People usually don’t like it when the Firelord’s… friend,” Jet glared at his word choice. “Talks about Fire Nation citizens that way.” 

“Ugh, being the Firelord’s friend in public is so boring.” Jet dropped his chin into his hand. “Can’t wait to get you somewhere private, _my Lord_.” Jet smirked and nudged Zuko’s thigh with his foot. “Gonna get on my knees and worship the son of Agni,” he purred. Zuko clenched his jaw and felt his face flush. Jet’s blood red eyes flicked down to Zuko’s lips. Zuko’s split tongue flicked out of his mouth and brushed against the roof of his mouth. He could taste Jet’s scent, coppery and cold, under the warm, spicy smells coming from the kitchen. Zuko wanted to bathe in the taste of Jet’s scent. It was so different from everything else in the Fire Nation and Zuko loved it. “S’pose I could just slide under the table and suck you off right here, Firelord.” Smoke expelled from Zuko’s nostrils. 

“If you were just going to try to get me into bed all night, we should have just stayed home.” Zuko said, sparks accidentally flying from his mouth. 

“It’s about the thrill of the chase and seeing you get all hot and bothered.” Jet smirked. “But if you want me to stop.” He shrugged. 

“You better not.” Zuko hissed. Jet’s smirk turned into a wicked smile. 

“Whatever you say, _Firelord_.” He gave Zuko a mock salute. The waiter finally came with Zuko’s red wine. Zuko thanked him and took the most improper drink he could muster. “I never really liked wine. Even before the whole ‘no longer able to eat human food’ thing.” 

“It’s not objectively good, but I like it.” Zuko shrugged. “Mai and Ty lee are coming for dinner tomorrow.” 

“Mai asked me if I could turn her into a vampire.” Jet smiled. 

“I- I, uh, that’s very on brand I guess. She does have a proclivity for the dead.” Zuko smiled too.

“Doesn’t she work at her aunt’s flower shop?” 

“Sometimes. She does a lot of funeral arrangements.” Zuko took another sip of wine. 

“No wonder you two get along.” Jet chuckled. Zuko cocked his head. “Well, between that and the tea shop, you must have a lot of stories about shitty customers to swap.” 

“I would rather be deeply embroiled in a political conflict than have to deal with customers.” Zuko groaned, dropping his head into his hands. “They’re all terrible. None of them are good. They’re lucky they live in the Earth Kingdom and I can’t banish them.” Jet laughed. The food finally came and Zuko ate over stupid jokes and light flirting. By the time he finished eating, he'd had more than enough wine and Jet was getting hungry. Zuko quickly paid and let Jet pull him out of the restaurant. Zuko shed his headpiece and put back on his shabbier garments. “So, who are you going to eat tonight?” 

“Maybe I’ll do what you suggested and drink someone who’s hammered.” Jet grinned, his dazzling white teeth shining menacingly in the lantern light. Zuko undid the top tie of his shirt. Jet’s eyes locked on the thin skin of Zuko’s neck. 

“Don’t even think about it.” Zuko smirked. “C’mon, let’s find you a drunk asshole.” He leaned in to kiss Jet’s cheek. They walked back through Capital City, hand in hand, looking for the wrong drunk person to leer at them. 

They found him when he stopped them and poked Zuko’s shoulder. “Y’know just cause that _traitor_ who dares call himself Firelord says people like _you_ can get married, doesn’t mean you can parade that shit around down here.” 

“Why don’t you tell us more about your shitty opinion down this alley over here.” Jet grinned, looking deep into the man’s eyes. The man’s expression went blank and he followed Jet and Zuko mindlessly into said alley. Jet grabbed the man’s head and slammed it into the wall with a sickening crack. Blood leaked from a large split in his temple and he sunk to his knees. Zuko leaned against the opposite wall and watched for any potential interruption. His tongue flicked out from between his lips, tasting the coppery scent of blood, the alcohol that wafted from Jet’s victim, the piss soaked scent of the city, and meat grilling on a nearby food cart. The man whimpered when Jet sunk his teeth into the man’s jugular, a fine mist of blood sprayed Jet’s face. Blood spilled from between his lips and rolled down the pale skin of his victims neck, staining his yellow collar an awful brown. The tips of Jet’s fingers were quickly stained red and streaks of blood dripped down his palms. Blood marred the pristine gold cuffs that encircled Jet’s wrists. Jet’s red eyes flicked up to meet Zuko’s yellow ones. He pulled his long canines out of the man’s neck and his tongue flicked out of his mouth to lap up the torrents of blood. He attached his lips to the small holes and drank. He stared up at Zuko through his lashes. Zuko’s cock twitched and he tasted the air again, but the scent of blood clung to his scent glands too heavily to glean any real information. Zuko crossed his arms and watched Jet feed. The man looked up at him and pleaded for his help. Something tugged at Zuko’s heart. The need to protect his citizens maybe. However the life of his boyfriend mattered more to him than the life of some lowlife homophobe who believed him to be a traitor to the nation. The light quickly drained from the man’s golden eyes as his blood pooled on the ground below him. Jet pulled away from his food and placed his hands on each side of the man’s ears and quickly twisted, a harsh snap filled the alley, followed by the soft thud of a body falling on dirt. Jet smirked at Zuko and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, which only succeeded in smearing blood across Jet’s brown skin. Zuko shuddered, a plume of smoke flowing from his mouth. Jet stood and leaned over Zuko, placing his bloodsoaked hand on the wall next to his head. Zuko tilted his head up and Jet crashed their lips together. Zuko’s scent glands were washed with the metallic taste of blood. 

“Satisfied?” Zuko breathed when Jet pulled away. 

“For now,” Jet panted. He pressed his lips to Zuko’s again. He took a step back and stuck his arms out to steady himself. “Shit, haven’t been tipsy in years.” He grinned at Zuko, blood staining his white teeth and soft lips. Zuko wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, a smear of red staining the porcelain skin. 

“You should get you cleaned up, love.” Zuko ran his thumb down Jet’s jaw, streaking the fine mist of drying blood. Jet nodded and leaned against a nearby barrel. Zuko took a flask of water and a cloth out of his bag. He wet the cloth and wiped the blood off of Jet’s face. He poured more water over the cloth and wiped down Jet’s long fingers. He looked up at Jet, who was smiling softly, his red eyes unfocused. Zuko pressed a kiss to the corner of Jet’s lips. Jet’s clean arm wrapped around Zuko’s waist. 

“Thanks, baby.” Jet mumbled absentmindedly when Zuko had washed away most of the blood. He kissed Zuko’s forehead. “Should we do something about that?” He gestured at the body. 

“I don’t think so.” Zuko shrugged. 

“Where to now, darlin’?” He pulled Zuko closer. He slid his hand further down Zuko’s back and grabbed his ass. Zuko’s cheek burned and he dropped his face into the collar of Jet’s shoulder pads. He slid his tongue up Jet’s throat and kissed the corner of Jet’s jaw. “Fuck, sweet thing,” Jet groaned. Zuko pressed his thigh between Jet’s legs. Jet ground down on his leg, soft whimpers falling from his lips. “Am I going to get to fuck the Firelord in an alley?” Jet purred. 

“No. I have some integrity,” Zuko said. 

“Tease,” Jet murmured. Zuko’s fingers brushed over his jaw.

“Sorry, love.” Zuko ran a hand up Jet’s side, feeling his lean muscles under the thin satin of his shirt. His tongue brushed the roof of his mouth and he could taste the coppery scent of blood that soaked Jet. Electricity ran down his spine. Jet grabbed Zuko’s hips and pressed them against his. Zuko tilted his chin up to capture Jet’s lips in a kiss. He ran his split tongue along Jet’s bottom lip. Jet opened his mouth to accept Zuko's tongue. Zuko moaned softly into Jet’s mouth. He tangled his fingers into Jet’s choppy hair and pulled. Zuko broke away and panted. 

“Zu, you’re so warm. Feel so good pressed against me like that.” Jet rambled. “You’re such a pretty thing.” He ground his hips into Zuko’s. “Fuck, baby, let’s go home.” 

“Yeah, the air tastes terrible here.” Zuko nodded. He detangled himself from Jet and they started walking.

“Just to be clear, we snuck out of the palace just to have dinner and get tipsy, now we’re going to go home and do exactly what we were doing before we left,” Zuko said.

“Yes. I don’t know what you expected, but that sounds exactly how I wanted this night to go.” Jet smirked and twined his fingers in Zuko’s. “I had a really good time tonight, babe.” He smiled softly. Zuko blushed. He could deal with Jet’s overt sexuality a lot better than he could deal with the random moments of softness he displayed. 

“Th-thanks. I did too.” Zuko smiled and leaned into Jet. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, sweetheart.” Jet squeezed Zuko’s hand. They walked through the lantern lit streets of Capital City. Jet occasionally pressed sweet kisses to Zuko’s cheek and temple and by the time they got back to the palace walls, Zuko wanted to slam him against a wall and kiss him. “So how are we getting back in.” 

“I’m gonna ask the guards to let me in. I’m the _Firelord_. The hell are they gonna do? Say no?” Zuko smirked. 

“Why the fuck did we break out if we’re just gonna walk right back in through the front gate?” Jet said.

“Well this way they can’t send any guards with us. We don’t need anyone watching us kill a man. Besides, they can’t go back and change our actions. It’s easier to ask for forgiveness than permission and all that.” Zuko shrugged. 

“You shouldn’t be allowed to run a whole country.” Jet chuckled. 

“Fuck off.” Zuko said and pressed a kiss to Jet’s cheek. 


	2. Adventures in almost lighting your bed on fire.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just porn. I promise to give you some character depth next chapter. To be fair, this fic is more about character and backstory than it is about on going plot.  
> follow me on tumblr [here](https://marvelousrats.tumblr.com/) and instagram [here](https://www.instagram.com/thepoormediocreartist/) for some really cool art.  
> It'd be very cool and sexy of you to leave kudos or maybe a comment, but you don't have to.

As they approached the front gate a guard yelled “Who goes there?” Zuko took off his eyepatch. “Oh shit,” the guard mumbled. “Firelord Zuko. Why are you out there?” 

“Just let us in and don’t ask questions.” Zuko said in his Firelord voice. 

“Right away, sir,” the guard said and the gate swung open. 

“Thank you. Keep up the good work,” Zuko said. The guard saluted them and they walked through. They quickly walked to their chambers. Jet sat on the bed and pulled Zuko onto his lap. He smiled at Zuko and rested his hands on his hips. Zuko smiled back and cupped his jaw. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Jet’s. He rocked his hips onto Jet’s. His thumbs ran down Jet’s cold cheeks. Jet undid Zuko’s belt and pulled his shirt out of his pants. Zuko did the same to Jet, never removing his mouth from his lover’s. Jet’s cold hands slid up Zuko’s warm torso. Zuko gasped when Jet’s icy fingers ran over his nipples. He pulled his hand out of Zuko’s shirt to fumble with the clasps. He pushed open his shirt and untied Zuko’s second layer. He pulled away from Zuko’s mouth to litter his pale chest and shoulders with kisses. 

“You’re so pretty, sweet thing. So fuckin’ georgeous.” Jet mumbled. “Wanna fuck you so bad, darlin’. Wanna fill you with my cock.”

“Y-yeah,” Zuko breathed. He undid the ties on Jet’s pants and pulled his cock out. He spat in his palm and stroked Jet’s cock. 

“Shit, feels so good, Zu,” Jet panted. “Oh, fuck yeah, like that, sweet thing.” He pressed sloppy kisses to Zuko’s chest. Zuko rutted against Jet’s thigh, fangs clenched. He dug his fingers into Zuko’s back and mouthed at Zuko’s throat. Zuko gasped when Jet ran his fangs over his jugular. “Ride me,” he muttered. 

“Fuck, okay.” Zuko nodded. He climbed out of Jet’s lap and grabbed a bottle of lube from his nightstand. He undid the ties on his pants and let them fall to the floor followed by his underwear. Jet grabbed Zuko’s ass and pulled his hips closer. Zuko flicked his tongue out of his mouth, tasting Jet’s arousal and the heavy scent of sweat. He moaned softly when Jet licked his cock. 

“Told you I was gonna suck you off, Firelord.” Jet said before he took the tip of Zuko’s cock into his mouth and sucked. Zuko chewed the inside of his cheek as Jet bobbed on his cock. Zuko tangled his fingers in Jet’s unruly hair and guided his movements. Jet swallowed Zuko’s cock all the way down. A string of moans and words fell from Zuko’s lips as Jet went down on him. 

“Shit, love, that feels so fucking good.” He raked his fingers through Jet’s hair. Heat started to build in his stomach and smoke billowed from his nostrils. When he exhaled, a small flame shot out from his mouth. Jet did his best to smirk around Zuko’s cock. Jet sucked Zuko off for a few more moments before Zuko pulled him off. “Fuck me.” 

“‘Course, baby,” Jet said, his voice hoarse. Zuko lay down on his back. Jet poured lube onto his fingers and spread his pale thighs. He looked up at Zuko through his lashes and pressed kisses to the inside of his thighs. Zuko panted, soft puffs of smoke coming out with each breath. Jet scraped his teeth against the soft skin. He threw his head back against the bed when Jet pushed his tongue against Zuko’s hole. He pushed back against Jet’s tongue.

“Please, m-more. I need more. Want you to fill me up. N-need you, Jet.” He gasped when Jet pushed a lubed finger against his hole. “Oh, fuck, babe, please.” Jet’s cold fingers ghosted over his hip. Jet pushed his finger all the way to his knuckle, still lapping at Zuko’s hole. He slowly fucked his finger into Zuko. He quickly relaxed around Jet’s finger and started to whimper for more. He sounded pathetic. His thighs shook and his hands gripped the sheets beneath him. Jet took one of Zuko’s balls into his mouth and sucked gently. Zuko spat out sparks with each shaky exhale. He groaned loudly when Jet slid another long finger into him. “Feels so good, Jet. So fuckin’ good,” he moaned. He canted his hips as Jet scissored him open. “You can go harder, ‘m not gonna break,” Zuko murmured. 

“Just want you to feel good, baby,” Jet said. He pressed kisses to the crook of Zuko’s thigh. He pressed a third finger into Zuko then he shoved them into Zuko’s prostate. Zuko saw stars. He let out a gasp each time Jet hit his prostate. He pulled at the sheets under him. “Zuko, don’t set the sheets on fire.” Jet smirked. Zuko panted and concentrated on controlling the fire that was burning inside him. He let out a small breath of flame and smirked at Jet, who shuddered. “That was really hot, doll.” He sucked a mark onto Zuko’s hips. 

“Jet, ‘m ready. Let me ride you,” Zuko moaned. 

“Shit yeah.” Jet pressed one more kiss to Zuko’s thigh. Zuko hissed when Jet pulled his fingers out of him. Zuko climbed into Jet’s lap. He kissed him while Jet slicked his own cock. His fingers tightened on Jet’s shoulders as he positioned his hips above Jet’ cock. His teeth clenched as he slid down on Jet. He moaned when Jet was full seated inside him. 

“Motherfucker,” Zuko grunted. “Feels so good.” He pressed his face into the soft leather collar of Jet’s shoulder pads. The smooth satin of Jet’s shirt rubbed against Zuko’s stomach, the cotton of his pants rubbed against his thighs and ass. Jet wrapped an arm around Zuko’s waist and his other hand gripped his ass. When Zuko adjusted to the feel of Jet’s cock inside him, he lifted his hips and moaned at the loss of pressure inside of him. Jet peppered kisses to his throat and shoulders. With a groan of pleasure, Zuko sunk back onto Jet’s cock. “F-fuck, so full,” he moaned. His thighs flexed as he bounced on Jet’s cock. With each movement, his cock brushed against the coarse weave of Jet pants, creating delectable friction. He pressed close to Jet’s cold body. Jet grunted, thrusting up into Zuko. 

“Shit, baby, so tight.” He slid a hand under the shirts that still hung around Zuko’s torso. Zuko groaned when Jet’s nails bit into his skin. “Love it when you ride me, Zu. Feels so fuckin’ good bouncing on my cock like that. Look so pretty on my cock,” Jet babbled. “Spirits, Zuko, you’re so pretty. So warm.” Jet leaned up and kissed him. Zuko slipped his tongue into Jet’s mouth. Jet moans fell into Zuko’s mouth. He broke the kiss and laid back on the bed. His hips shifted and nailed Zuko’s prostate on his next descent. A loud moan was ripped from his throat and his vision blurred. Jet grabbed Zuko’s hips and thrust up into him. A string of profanities tumbled from Zuko’s lips as Jet fucked his prostate. “Shit, I love fucking you. Such a good boy, Ride me so well. Feel so fuckin’ good, baby.” Zuko whimpered as Jet’s nails dug into his hips. He bounced faster, needing more of Jet’s cock. 

“Jet, shit, fuck me, fuck me,” he whined. “Need more.” 

“Wanna switch positions?” Jet stopped thrusting his hips up. 

“S-sure.” Zuko nodded. Jet smirked and rolled him onto the bed. Zuko groaned when Jet pulled out of him. He let Jet flip him onto his front and pull his hips up.

“Zuko, you’re smoking.”

Zuko looked over his shoulder and realized that there was indeed smoke curling off of his back. “Sorry,” he mumbled. He rested his head on his forearms and grounded himself. 

~*~

“Are you ready, sweet thing?” Jet said. 

“Please Jet, fuck me. I need you. P-please, I need your cock. Need you inside me. Please.” Zuko had long since dropped his inhibitions about begging. Jet loved it. Who was he to deny the babbling mess that was the Firelord. He guided his cock back into Zuko and curled his fingers into Zuko’s long hair. He panted as he fucked Zuko.

“You look so good like this, Firelord,” his voice dripped out of his mouth like honey. “Should let your council see you like this. The leader of the country begging for a dead man’s cock. The son of Agni falling apart for some Earth Kingdom _peasant_ ,” he spat out the last word. Zuko moaned, his whole body thrumming with a feverish heat. Jet pressed Zuko’s shoulder into the mattress. He snapped his hips into Zuko and Zuko pushed his hips back to meet his thrusts. The slap of skin against skin and their moans filled the room. Zuko let out a constant stream of Jet’s name. Jet could feel his orgasam building up inside of him as he fucked Zuko. “Shit, Zu, ‘m so close,” he slurred. 

“Touch me,” Zuko cried. Jet draped himself over Zuko’s back and wrapped a hand around his cock. He attached his lips to Zuko’s shoulder, relishing the salt taste of his skin. “Fuck, Jet, I’m gonna cum.” 

“Me too, sweet thing,” Jet purred. He mouthed at Zuko’s jaw. “I love you, Zuko,” he murmured.   
“Oh, Jet, love you too.” Zuko curled his fingers in the sheets. Smoke curled off his knuckles and plumes of smoke billowed from his nose. “Fuck me harder, please, need more.” Jet happily obliged. “Shit! Fuck. I’m gonna fucking cum,” Zuko gasped moments later. Jet fucked him roughly as he came over his stomach and chest, stroking him through his orgasam. When Zuko finished, Jet dug his fingers into Zuko’s hips and chased his own orgasam. Zuko practically sobbed as Jet fucked him, hard and fast. He finally came deep inside of Zuko with a low groan. Zuko hissed when Jet pulled out of him. Jet let go of Zuko’s hips and he immediately collapsed onto the bed. Jet fell next to him. He admired the way his cum leaked out of Zuko’s raw hole and down his pale thighs. Moonlight streaked Zuko’s muscular back, making his hair shine. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Jet leaned over and pressed a kiss to his back. Zuko just grunted in response. A moment later, Zuko rolled out of the bed and walked into the bathroom. Jet looked at the wet spot on their bed and figured a servant would deal with it the next day. When Zuko got back he flopped into bed next to Jet. He pulled Jet into his arms and curled around him. His skin was warm and Jet realized how much he missed having body heat. For once, he actually appreciated the fire that flowed through Zuko’s blood. He shimmied closer to Zuko’s torso. He leaned down to kiss Zuko’s bicep. Zuko’s hot breath ruffled his hair, the smell of smoke filled Jet’s nose. “Baby, please don’t light me on fire.” Jet chuckled. 

“Sorry, love,” Zuko said. “You’re wearing too many clothes.” 

“I know,” Jet mumbled in agreement. They sat up and Zuko undid the laces on Jet’s shoulder pads and tossed the soft leather garment to the floor. Jet unclasped his gold wrist cuffs and set them on the nightstand, then he undid the ties on his shirt and slid it off his shoulders, finally he slipped his pants off his waist and pulled them off. Zuko wrapped his arms around Jet’s bare waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. His hair brushed against Jet’s back in soft waves. 

“That was really good, baby,” Zuko said. 

“You always are, love,” Jet murmured. Zuko chuckled and pressed warm kisses to Jet’s neck. He pulled Jet back onto the bed. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

“Any idea what time it is?”

“Nope. I would go close the curtain just to be safe. I can’t lose you again,” Zuko said. 

“You’re the one holding me like there’s no tomorrow,” Jet replied. 

“Fine.” Zuko untangled himself from Jet and walked over to close the curtain, plunging the room into darkness. Zuko lit a flame in his palm and sent it shooting out into the various lamps and candles. On the way back to their bed he let his shirt fall to the floor. Zuko curled around Jet, heat wafting off him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of firebenders accidentally lighting shit on fire is so fucking funny, 11/10. Also I know the perspective switches in kinda a weird place, just don't mention it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jet does a little introspection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I may have accidentally given Jet a firebending kink. I didn't mean to, but I also don't regret it. Also this still doesn't have a real plot but I do know where this is going. 
> 
> follow me on tumblr [here](https://marvelousrats.tumblr.com/) and instagram [here](https://www.instagram.com/thepoormediocreartist/)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always deeply appreciated :-)

_ Jet was cold. He was wet. His chest felt like he’d been stepped on by a badgermole. Someone picked him up. Whoever was holding him was warm. He leaned into the warm body. He heard Smellerbee say something then, surprisingly, Li replied. “Li,” Jet groaned. It hurt to talk. It hurt to be held. It hurt to breathe. It hurt to be alive.  _

_ “Don’t talk, Jet,” Smellerbee said. “We’re gonna get you to a healer.” He felt light shine on his face and he finally opened his eyes. He looked up at Li. His lips were curled in a snarl as he easily carried Jet out of the prison system of Lake Laogai. His breath was short and he felt like he was going to die. They got out into the sunlight. Jet looked up at Li again, sunlight haloing his hair. He was still beautiful and Jet was happy that he got to be held in his strong arms again, even if he was a firebender. Jet smiled and passed out.  _

_ When he woke up, it was night and he was some sort of closet. He opened the door and stepped out. Miraculously, he felt fine. The only thing that was unusual was a bandage covering a dull ache in his neck. When he turned around his heart dropped. He was in a coffin. He grabbed at his body, making sure it was still there. When his hands met cloth and flesh, he was relieved for a moment. He looked around the room he was in and was disappointed to find he was alone. There were a few chairs, an open window, and a vanity mirror. He looked in it, but nothing looked back. He rubbed his eyes and blinked. Still nothing. “What the fuck. What the fuck!” He yelled. “What’s wrong with you?” He screamed at the mirror. He let his fist fly at the glass. It shattered, shards of reflected moonlight rained over his feet. His hand hurt. He looked at the cuts on his knuckles. His eyes went wide in horror as the wounds closed before his eyes. “Holy shit! What the fuck is happening?” He stumbled back, still staring at his hand. A door creaked open and Smellerbee stepped in. “What’s happening to me?” He said in a small voice. Terror ate at his heart. Jet grabbed her skinny arms and stared at her, wild eyed.  _

_ “Jet, I have some good news and some bad news. Bad news is you technically died, good news is you now have fangs.” _

_ “What?” _

_ “We turned you into a vampire. Sorry. We couldn’t think of any other way to save you,” she said. _

_ “What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck.” Jet muttered. He pushed her away and dragged his hand down his face. His mind raced as he paced around the room. He scrubbed his hands through his hair. “Is Li still here?”  _

_ “No, he left.” _

_ “Shit, I was gonna drain him first.” He said, dryly. Smellerbee frowned at him. “Sorry, I don’t know how to process this.” _

_ “Okay, let me know if you need anything. I’m sorry.” She smiled sadly. She left the room. Jet’s whole body shook. He sank to his knees. He was still cold.  _

Jet shot up in bed with a shout. He was alone in his and Zuko’s room. He wiped his eyes, surprised at the tears that had collected there. “Zuko?” He called out. “Baby?” He huffed and lay back in the bed. He didn’t want to risk going out into the hall, but he didn’t want to be alone. “I haven’t had a nightmare about that in years.” He dragged a hand down his face. “What the fuck,” he muttered. He rolled out of bed and padded over to his wardrobe. The sea of blood red clothing mocked him. “You really had to fall into with a fuckin’ firebender, didn’t you, Jet.” He dug through the various garments until he found a shirt that was the deep green of the Earth Kingdom and a pair of black pants. He didn’t bother covering the scars on his neck like he did most days. He ran his fingers over Zuko’s bookshelf. When he realized he’d have to keep himself entertained for eternity, he realized it would be easier if he could read. So he finally swallowed his pride and asked Zuko if he could teach him. Zuko had sat up with him every night for months, patiently teaching him the basics of reading. Praising him with soft kisses and even softer smiles. Eventually the lines of characters started to make sense to him. Now he could read fairly simple books, still nowhere near the level he would be at if he had been able to go to school like a normal kid.  _ Just another thing the Fire Nation had taken from him _ . He grimaced to himself. He walked back over to his and Zuko’s huge bed and sat down. He rubbed his face with the palms of his hands. He scratched at a bit of dried blood on his forearms where his gold cuff usually sat. A knock came from the door. “Is there any sunlight out there?” Jet called to whoever was on the other side. 

“No, sir. The curtains are closed,” a servant said, sounding mildly confused. 

“Okay, come in,” Jet said. The door opened and a tall man came in. “Hey, do you mind washing these? Sorry, but y’know, I gotta keep the Firelord satisfied.” He chuckled and they both looked at the spot of Zuko’s release. 

“Of course, sir.” The man nodded. 

“You’re new, right?” Jet stood up so the man could collect the sheets. 

“Yes, sir.” 

“You can just call me Jet. I’m not a fuckin’ royal.” Jet smiled lazily. “What’s your name?”

“Kenshin, si-, uh, yeah,” he said. 

“Nice to meet you,” Jet said.

“You too, sir, I mean, Jet,” Kenshin said. Jet draped himself over Zuko’s desk and watched him work. He fiddled with a small bronze dragon Zuko and picked up on a vacation to Ember Island a few years back. 

“What time is it?” Jet asked. 

“Just after noon.” 

“Thank you.” Jet sighed. Zuko and his dumb fucking sleep schedule. Why did he have to wake up at dawn? It made spending time together way harder than Jet would like. In theory, he should sleep through the whole day and wake up when the sun set, but with Zuko’s whole ‘rise with the sun’ shtick, he usually ended up sleeping from midnight until noon. “Do you think you could run me a bath when you’re done cleaning?” 

“Of course,” Kenshin said. 

“Thanks, man.” He unrolled the scroll on Zuko’s desk and pretended to be interested in the lines about construction in the growing Republic City. 

“You’re the Firelord’s lover, right?”

“Yeah.” He smirked. “Why'd you ask?” 

“I just wanted to know if the rumors are true.”

“What rumors?” Jet sat bolt upright. 

“The one’s about his, uh, proclivity for men, and that being the reason he legalized same sex marridge,” he said. 

“Oh, yeah, that’s pretty true.”Jet chuckled. 

“Can you tell him thank you? My fiance and I are finally able to get married because of him.” He smiled softly. 

“For sure, congrats, man.” Jet grinned. 

“Thanks.” He nodded. “I’ll be right back to draw you a bath.” He put the sheets and the clothes that had been dropped on the night before in a hamper and left the room. Jet realized for the first time the room was only lit by three candles. 

“Oh, shit.” He quickly lit a few lamps. “Not everyone can see in the dark, dummy,” he muttered to himself. Kenshin returned and Jet heard water running in the bathroom. Kenshin replaced the sheets he had stripped with another set of red silken sheets. 

“Would you care for any additional accoutrements in your bath, si-, uh, Jet?” 

“Yeah, toss some fuckin’ smelly salts in there, I need to relax.” 

“Any requests for the scent?”

“Whatever you think smells best.” Jet smiled. Moments later, he was stripping off his light clothing and sumburging himself in the warm water. He sunk into the water so only his ears and face were above water. His eyes slipped shut and he slid the rest of the way into the water. Being in love with the leader of the Fire Nation had its perks sometimes. He stretched out in the giant tub. He finally came up for air. He rested his elbows on the rim of the in ground tub and propped his feet up on the bench opposite him. The deep reds of the curtains reminded him how much he’s changed. “How the fuck did I get here?” He muttered, knowing exactly how he got there. He had fallen in love with Zuko during their time in Ba Sing Se, and when he heard of the boy with the scar who became the Firelord, he had immediately known who it was. He broke into Zuko’s chambers a few months later. Smellerbee gave him a lot of shit for his obsession with the man, but stowed away on a Fire Navy ship with him anyway. He and Zuko spent the night together the night he broke in, but the whole Firelord bit scared Jet off. He spent the next few years helping the Earth Kingdom rebuild and hunting down escaped Fire Nation officials. Most of which he turned in for a reward, some of which he just killed and ate. He finally worked up the nerve to break into the palace again when he was 23. After that, he never really left. He was too wrapped up in Zuko’s warmth to question how much he’d sold out. A few months into the relationship, he started to feel claustrophobic in the giant palance and he ran away. Home to the Earth Kingdom. Zuko found him in an inn in Gaipan, his room filled with rotting rat chickens and one dead prostitute. He took Jet back to the palace and finally made him talk to a psychiatrist. 

“Are you sleeping?” Zuko asked. Jet opened his eyes and looked up at him. 

“Not anymore.” He smiled. “Care to join me, love?” 

“I have a meeting in an hour. Some other time.” He untied the outer layers of his Firelord robes, leaving him in a loose shirt and pants. He set his headpiece on top of the clothes and rolled up his sleeves. He sat cross legged behind Jet, grabbed a bar of shampoo, and wet it. Jet let out a soft sigh when Zuko plunged his fingers into his hair. Zuko’s fingernails scraped against his scalp as he gently massaged the soap into his hair. 

“How was work?” Jet said. He let his eyes slip shut and he relaxed into Zuko’s hands. 

“Boring as shit. A lot of talk about redrawing borders, moving people from the colonies back to the Fire Nation or Republic City. It’s been nine fucking years. How have we not figured the shit out yet? Just get them out of the Earth Kingdom. They’re my fucking citizens.” Zuko seethed. 

“Well, they have to go somewhere.” 

“That’s why I’m spending so much fucking money on Republic City. It’s the perfect place for them. But no, they don’t want to uproot their lives. They’re living on stolen land!” He said. 

“Indeed they are. Fuckin’ Fire Nation, bastards,” Jet muttered. 

“No kidding. Sometimes I just wanna grab my advisors and light them on fire. Half of my council is only still on there because I need to gratify the people who still support the old regime.” Zuko pulled a little too hard on Jet’s hair and Jet hissed. “Sorry, baby.” Jet made a noise to assuage Zuko and get him to massage his hair again. A moment later he let go and said “okay, you can rinse now.” Jet slid into the water and rubbed the soap out of his hair. 

He crossed his arms on the edge of the pool and rested his chin on them. “You should get rid of your advisors if they don’t help you. Also you really need to remove the colonizers from my country.” 

“I’m trying, Jet. It’s not right for my people to be using up Earth Kingdom resources.” He sighed and dropped his head in his hands. “I’m sorry, it’s just hard.” Jet stroked his arm, gently. 

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” Jet smiled. “You’ve got a brain under all that hair.” 

“Thanks, Jet.” Zuko rolled his eyes but smiled, nonetheless. 

“No problem baby.” Jet patted Zuko’s cheek, leaving a few droplets of water to roll down his cheek. Zuko leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“You taste like soap.” His tongue flicked out of his mouth. “And it tastes like eucalyptus in here.” 

“Smelly salts. It’s supposed to help you relax. You should try it sometimes.” 

“Epsom salts? I use them every time I take a bath.” Zuko frowned.

“No, relaxing.” Jet slipped his hand into Zuko’s. He pulled it to his lips. “I could help you.” He smirked. Zuko pressed his thumb to Jet’s lips and Jet sucked it into his mouth. He ran his tongue over the digit and sucked lightly. 

“I know you can.” He whispered as he slid his thumb in and out of Jet’s mouth. “I wish I could take you to the meeting,” He muttered. Jet hummed in agreement. “Have you suck me off under my desk while I listen to fucking councilman Bo talk about how we shouldn’t move our people because they ‘rightfully earned the land they’re living on’ like we didn’t torch the whole fuckin’ valley.” He accidentally scraped the back of Jet’s throat with his nail. Jet yelped. “Sorry. I need to fire him.” Jet scrapped his teeth over Zuko’s thumb. “Do you want something, Jet?” Zuko asked innocently. 

“Wanna suck your dick,” Jet mumbled, his words muffled by Zuko’s thumb. A soft blush covered Zuko’s unburned cheek. 

“You’d have to get out of the tub,” Zuko said. 

“‘S getting cold.” Jet shrugged. Zuko plunged his free hand into the water and the bath warmed around him. Jet moaned at the warmth that seeped back into his body. 

“You’re cold, dearly departed.” Jet felt his mouth warm. 

“‘S weird that you can do that,” Jet slurred. Zuko rolled his eyes and scrapped his nails down Jet’s cheek. “Postpone the meeting.” 

“I can’t. Besides, after that we have dinner with Mai and Ty lee and I don’t want to miss that.” He sounded like he was trying to convince himself. Jet looked up into his golden eyes. They were filled with want. Zuko let his thumb fall out of Jet’s mouth. Saliva dripped from his lower lip. Zuko’s lips parted in a soft gasp. He rested a hand on Jet’s jaw for a moment before sliding it down to his neck. Two of his fingers rested on the scars on Jet’s jugular. “Shit,” He breathed. Jet glanced down at Zuko’s pants. 

“You really want to go to a meeting like that?” Jet smirked. “The high and mighty Firelord walking into a meeting with a boner.” 

“Don’t be gross.”

“I’m always gross.” He reached out and palmed Zuko’s cock through his pants. Zuko bucked his hips into his hand. 

“I suppose we have a little time,” Zuko said. He leaned down and kissed him. “Maybe not enough time for a real fuck, but I like the idea of you sucking my dick.” He smirked, tightening his grip on Jet’s neck. “As long as you ask nicely.” 

“Please, Firelord, let me suck your royal cock.” Jet grinned. 

“Get out of the tub,” Zuko commanded. Who was Jet to refuse such a tone. He climbed out of the water and grabbed a towel. Jet noticed Zuko staring at his abs, so he stretched his arms above his head, a smirk sliding across his face. He welcomed Zuko’s hungry gaze. Jet was ashamed of many things, (his past, his education level, his questionable diet,) but his body wasn’t one of them. Zuko’s tongue flicked out of his mouth. 

“Taste good?” Jet said. Zuko nodded. He grabbed Jet’s hips and pulled them to his own. Jet ground against the soft linen, feeling Zuko’s hard on against his own. He sucked lightly on Zuko's neck, drawing soft moans from him. “You taste good, too,” he mumbled. Jet let his teeth graze Zuko’s throat, using all of his willpower not to bite down. Zuko slid his hands down Jet’s back, leaving streaks of warmth in their wake. 

“Fuck, love,” he said. He cupped the back of Jet’s thighs and pulled him to the bed. He let go of his thighs and sat on the bed. Jet watched as Zuko undid the ties on his pants and he pulled his cock out. Jet slid to his knees and took his cock into his mouth. “Shit, pretty thing, feels so fucking good.” He laced his fingers into Jet’s hair and pulled. He slid down on Zuko’s cock. The little moans that spilled out of Zuko’s mouth went straight to Jet’s dick. Soon, all he could think about was the way Zuko’s cock stretched his lips and slid down his throat. He wanted nothing more that to let Zuko fuck his face for the rest of time. He let Zuko thrust into his mouth over and over again. He barely noticed when Zuko bended heat into his mouth and he was too far gone to care. The only thing that mattered was Zuko’s cock in his mouth. “Shit, Jet, your mouth is fuckin’ perfect,” Zuko groaned. “‘M gonna cum.” He pulled Jet’s hair again. Jet dug his nails into the soft skin of Zuko’s hips and took his cock even further. “Oh, Spirits, Jet.” He shoved Jet’s head down and spilled down his throat. Jet took it all happily. Zuko pulled him off his cock and he looked up at Zuko with a dopey smile on his face. “Hey, love, are you okay?” Zuko wiped a string of saliva off his lower lip. Jet shuddered and nodded. “You’re so pretty.” 

“That’s my line,” Jet rasped. 

“There you are.” He smiled and tapped Jet’s jaw with two fingers. “Kinda disappeared for a bit there.” 

“Your gorgeous dragon eyes hypnotised me.” 

“You’re the one with the power of hypnosis.” Zuko leaned down and kissed his forehead. “Come here, love, let me make you feel good.” Jet nodded and climbed onto the bed. He lay on his back and Zuko situated himself between his thighs. Jet threw his head back when Zuko wrapped his warm mouth around his cock. Jet let pathetic whimpers fall from his mouth as he was unpleasantly reminded that just as Zuko had dropped his inhibitions about begging, so had he. 

“Please, baby, need to cum, please, Zu. Make me cum, I-I need it.” He shoved his fingers into Zuko’s hair, pulling strands loose from his topknot. Zuko sucked his cock down further and Jet felt his orgasam building up in his gut. Zuko reached up and shoved two fingers into his mouth. Jet sucked at his fingers, whimpers muffled by the slender digits. His other hand held the inside of Jet’s thigh open, warming the skin under his palm. Zuko buried his nose in Jet’s pubic hair and dug his nails into Jet’s thigh. The feeling of Zuko’s hot throat around his cock made him buck his hips. Zuko gagged. He glared up at Jet but kept his mouth wrapped around his cock. “Sorry,” Jet mumbled around Zuko’s fingers. He slid his hand up Jet’s thigh to hold his hip down as he sucked him all the way down. Jet pulled Zuko’s hair when he felt his orgasam approach. “‘Zuko, Zu, I-I’m, fuck, please,” Jet slurred. He spilled into Zuko’s mouth, sending ropes of cum down his throat. Zuko pulled off of Jet’s cock and wiped his mouth. His fingernails scraped over one of Jet’s canines as he pulled his fingers out of his mouth. He pressed a kiss to the inside of Jet’s thigh. Jet dropped his head on the bed and sighed. “Maybe firebenders are good for something.” Jet chuckled. Zuko rolled his eyes, but a smile tugged at his swollen lips. 

“Shut up.” He shoved Jet’s leg. He pressed kisses to Jet’s torso as he crawled up the bed. He draped himself over his chest. 

“You have to go to a meeting.” Jet played with a strand of Zuko’s hair. 

“Ugh, I know,” Zuko said. After a moment, he sat up and pulled the ribbon out of his hair, letting the ink black topknot spill down his back. “I don’t want to go.” He leaned down and kissed Jet. He tucked his cock back into his pants and redid the ties. Jet stretched out with a yawn. The silk sheets slid over his freshly washed skin, beckoning him back to sleep. His eyes drifted shut and Zuko lay back down on him. Heat from Zuko’s body crept into Jet’s bones. 

“Firelord, your council is- oh. Sorry sir,” one of Zuko’s aides said as he entered the room and realized what was going on. Jet looked at the man, whose face burned red. Jet could feel the heated waves of embarrassment roll off of Zuko. 

“Fuck, sorry. I’ll be out in a few minutes. Sorry,” Zuko said. He climbed off of Jet and walked back into the bathroom. Jet took this opportunity to fuck with the aide. He rolled onto his stomach and stretched like a cat and let out a small moan. The man’s eyes slid over Jet’s body, his face reddening even more. 

“So, how long have you been working here?” Jet dropped down onto his stomach and looked up at the man. 

“A few years, sir.” The man finally averted his eyes. 

“How have we not met?” Jet frowned. The man shrugged. “Wild,” Jet sighed. He ran a hand through his hair and yawned, fully exposing his canines. The man glanced back at him and his eyes went wide. 

“What are you,” he whispered. 

“Come over here and find out.” Jet smirked. 

“Jet, stop it. He’s a vampire and he will kill you.” Zuko said as he walked back into the room. He gathered his hair into a topknot and wrapped a long red ribbon around it. He looked into the mirror to correctly place his headpiece. Jet hissed. He was usually the one who fixed Zuko’s headpiece.

“Rude, I wouldn’t kill him. I have morals.” Jet rolled his eyes. Zuko walked over to him. Jet sat up and flicked his tongue over his lips. Zuko swiped a few strands of wet hair off of Jet’s forehead and he leaned down to kiss his forehead. 

“See you later, love,” he said. 

“Have fun listening to Councilman Bo,” He smirked. Zuko rolled his eyes. 

Jet heard the aide ask “What’s wrong with Councilman Bo?” as the two walked out into the hallway. He lay on his back and decided to go back to sleep. A slim ray of sunlight snuck out from under one of the curtains. 


	4. Just Let Me Adore You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with the gals and a roll in the sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from 'Adore You' by Harry Styles because I Am Bisexual.   
> Zuko has a praise kink and I Will Die on this hill. Also there is a TRAGIC lack of service top Zuko on this platform, so I am here to remedy that.   
> Drinking game: Take a shot every time the word 'whore' is used.   
> Non drinking game: guess my kinks in the comments based off this chapter alone.   
> Anyway, follow me on tumblr [here](https://marvelousrats.tumblr.com/) and instagram [here](https://www.instagram.com/thepoormediocreartist/) for some really cool art.  
> There are a few asterisks which correspond to a bit of information in the bottom notes.

Zuko let smoke curl out of his nose as Councilman Bo droned on. When he finally got bored enough to need to put a stop to the old man’s shitty opinions, he said “Do you not remember the 100 year war we just got out of? Y’know the one where our nation took over and destroyed the other three?” 

“Well, yes, but-”

“And do you remember the part where Azulon and Ozai sent Fire Nation civilians into the Earth Kingdom to stamp out some of their ‘pesky stubbornness’ by burning down their homes and imprisoning the people?” Zuko furrowed his brow and glared at Bo. 

“But, sir, we rightfully-”

“What? Stole? Conquered? It’s not our fucking land. King Kuei agreed to help build Republic City, so anyone who doesn’t want to move back to the Fire Nation can move there.” His advisors stared at him, looking a little shocked. “If they’re married to an Earth Kingdom citizen they can stay.” 

“Yes, sir,” Bo said, but he didn’t look happy about the agreement. 

He looked at the scribe and said “Please send a hawk to King Kuei and tell him about our proposal.” The woman nodded and left the room. “Now that we figured that out, what’s next on the agenda?” He sighed, and sat back in his throne. 

“Well, sir, a nobleman was found dead in an alleyway. He was partially drained of blood by two holes in his neck,” the head of the royal guard said. Zuko’s own blood drained from his face. He clenched his teeth and cursed his and Jet’s carelessness. “Just like the generals who have been getting injured in their cells.”

“Why are you telling me this?” He set his jaw and straightened his back. 

“If there’s a killer coming after nobility and high ranking prisoners, it stands to reason that you are at risk.” Zuko bit back a smile, thinking about how Jet stuttered when he first started learning to read, how he and Sokka freaked out over the Boulder when the Gaang went to Toph’s championship fight, his soft eyes, red though they may be, as they lounged in bed. _ At risk, my ass _ , he thought. 

“So, do you have any leads or suspects?” Zuko asked. 

“Not yet, sir, we’re working on it.” 

“Keep me updated.” Zuko nodded. “Anything else?” Nobody responded. “Good. Bo, may I speak to you alone?” He looked at the man and everyone else left the room. 

“What do you want from me, Firelord?” Bo asked when they were alone. Zuko walked down the steps from his throne so they were face to face. 

“Unfortunately, I’m going to have to let you go. You do not share the dedication to keeping peace and balance between the nations that our world needs right now,” Zuko said, stone faced. 

“But, sir, I’ve been doing this for years. This isn’t fair.” Bo’s eyes went wide.

“No, this is just. You worked for my father and advocated for the atrocities that were committed in his name, you stood in the way of the Equal Marriage Act, and now you’re arguing against removing our citizens from stolen land. That is not what our nation needs now or ever. Now get out of my fucking palace,” Zuko hissed, smoke curling out of his nose. 

“Yes,  _ Firelord _ .” He spat out the last word. He started to leave, without bowing. 

Zuko walked up the first few steps toward his thrones. He paused and turned back. “Oh, Bo?” he called. The man stopped walking and glanced over his shoulder. “I heard there’s a killer going after Ozai supporters, so be careful out there.” Zuko smirked. 

“I will,” Bo said through clenched teeth. He left the room and Zuko sat back on his throne. 

A side door opened and a soft voice said “How’s ruling, Firelord?” Zuko looked over his shoulder and grinned. 

“Mai, you’re here!” He stood up and walked toward her. “I’ve missed you. Ruling is a fucking nightmare, and if you want, you can take over.” 

“I may have to take you up on that, Zuko.” She smiled. He hugged her briefly. 

“You’re early,” he said. 

“Ty lee wanted to talk to Suki.” Mai shrugged. Zuko offered his elbow and she slipped her arm through it. “How’s Jet?”

“Slowly getting me into legal trouble.” He sighed.

“What did you expect? Dating a vampire comes with its fair share of complications,” Mai said. 

“Jet told me you asked him to turn you.” 

“The inherent eroticism of never having to go in the sun again,” Mai said, flatly. “I already have the dark aesthetic and the murder part down.” Zuko chuckled and steered her through a door into a courtyard bathed in orange light as the sun set on Capital City. 

“You’d be a much better vampire than Jet. He’s too impulsive for his own good,” Zuko said. “Though I suppose that’s what makes being with him so fun.” He shrugged. 

“I know what you mean. Ty lee may be silly sometimes but she is the kindest, funniest person I’ve ever met.” A rare smile spread across her face. “I was going to wait and tell you this at dinner, but she proposed a few weeks ago.”

“Mai, congratulations! I’m so happy for you.” Zuko grinned. He pulled her into a tight hug. “Have you picked a day yet?” 

“We were thinking of an autumn wedding,” Mai said. 

“That would be so nice.” Zuko smiled. “You guys are such a cute couple. I’m a little jealous. I think Jet and I are both a little too chaotic to be classified as ‘cute’,” he chuckled. 

“Well, I don’t know if anyone thought you two would be together this long,” Mai said. Zuko frowned. 

“Thanks.” 

“Zuko, I didn’t mean it like that.” Mai put her hand on Zuko’s shoulder.

“No, I get it. He’s a scruffy kid from the Earth Kingdom who eats people to survive and I’m the Firelord who was blessed by the dragons. Not quite a suitable pairing.” He scowled. “Him and I won’t last forever, we both know that, but we’re happy now and that’s matters.”

“Yes, it is,” Mai said. “And it’s less that I didn’t believe Jet to be worthy of you than I thought you were going to run off with Sokka. The amount of homoerotic tension whenever you two are in a room.” She shook her head and laughed. 

“I don’t think that’s ever been off the cards. I might have convince Sokka to let me take Jet with us, though,” He said. She slipped her arm back through Zuko’s and they kept walking. 

“Sokka likes pretty things, you shouldn’t have too much trouble.” Mai shrugged. 

“Are you hitting on my boyfriend?” Zuko smiled.

“No, I’m trying to quicken the process of you abdicating the throne and giving me the title of Firelord,” she said. 

“Ah, how devious of you,” Zuko said. Mai hummed in agreement. They left the courtyard and were almost bowled over by Suki and Ty Lee. 

“Hello, sweetheart.” Mai said when Ty lee jumped into her arms. 

“Zuko, it’s so good to see you.” Ty lee grinned and threw her arms around his neck. 

Zuko patted her back and said “It’s good to see you too.” Suki nodded at him, a knowing smirk on her face. 

“I heard about your little jaunt last night,” she said. Zuko blushed. 

“Sorry, Jet was hungry,” he said. 

“I know. They found his leftovers this morning.” She smiled. 

“Oh, so  _ that’s _ the legal trouble,” Mai said. 

“Okay, in my defense, I was kind of drunk.” Zuko grimaced. “Not my finest moment.” 

“Well, you did burn down my village,” Suki teased. 

“Suki, how many times do I have to apologize for that?” He shook his head. 

“Probably forever.” She shrugged. 

“That’s probably fair,” Zuko groaned. He looked out at the darkening sky, a light cloud cover dampening the rays. “Well, I better go get Jet. See you ladies at dinner.” Zuko bowed to the women and walked back toward his chambers. He found Jet still naked and wrapped in the red silken sheets on their bed, bathed in the low orange glow of a few lamps. Zuko bit his lip and resisted the urge to press kisses to Jet’s tawny skin. He sat next to him and shook him lightly. “Hey, love, it’s almost night,” he said. Jet opened his eyes and smiled up at Zuko. He placed a hand on Zuko’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss. 

“Hey, baby,” he mumbled. “How was the meeting?” 

“I figured everything out and fired Bo,” Zuko said. Jet hummed his approval. “Mai and Ty lee are here so you should get ready for dinner.” Jet groaned and pressed his face into Zuko’s shoulder. “I’ve asked a healer to send up a blood bag for you.” 

“You’re the best, even if you are the Firelord.” Jet kissed Zuko’s cheek. Zuko rolled his eyes and smiled. He stood up and turned up the lamps. Jet stretched, sticking his ass in the air. A puff of smoke blew out of Zuko’s nose. “What should I wear?” 

“I don’t know, what you usually wear should be fine.” Zuko shrugged. Jet stood and walked over to his wardrobe. Zuko watched intently as Jet pulled on pants and tied a belt around his sleeveless shirt. He put a leather shoulder piece around his neck and tightened the laces. Jet looked at Zuko over his shoulder and smirked. 

“Can you hand me those?” He pointed at the three golden cuffs on their bedside table. Zuko nodded and walked over to Jet, cuffs in hand. Jet held out one wrist and Zuko clasped one of the cuffs around it. He repeated the action on Jet’s other wrist and on his bicep. 

He leaned up and pressed a kiss to Jet’s cheek. “You’re so handsome.” Jet tilted his chin up with one finger and kissed him. 

“Do we have time for a quickie?” Jet smirked. 

“Fuckin’  _ vampires _ .” Zuko chuckled. “Thirsty for more than just blood.” Jet laughed. 

“You love it.” He ran a thumb down Zuko’s jaw. Zuko just hummed in response. “Shall we, darlin’?” He grabbed Zuko’s wrist and they left their chambers. Rain pounded on the windows as the two of them walked through the red hallways of the Fire palace. Jet talked about the new servant that he met that day and Zuko listened intently. 

“Shit, sometimes I forget that my actions impact real people.” Zuko smiled. 

“Yeah, you’re doing a good job.” Jet smiled. 

“Really?” Zuko blushed. 

“Of course, baby, I wouldn’t be here if you weren’t.” He bumped his shoulder into Zuko’s. “Though, you probably wouldn’t be either. Aang would probably have taken away your bending if you turned out like your father.” He snickered. 

“Yeah, probably.” Zuko smiled. They entered the dining room where Suki, Ty lee, and Mai were drinking wine and laughing. 

“What’s up, gays.” Suki grinned and raised her glass to them as they sat down. 

“Hey Suki,” Jet said. “How was Kyoshi?”

“It was great. It was really nice to see everyone again.” She smiled. “And it was nice to show my two best girls around.” She hooked her arms around Mai and Ty lee. Ty Lee grinned and a small smile tugged at Mai’s lips. 

“Kyoshi’s such a nice island, Mai and I are thinking about having our honeymoon there,” Ty lee said. 

“Wait, you guys are getting married?” Jet smiled. 

“Yeah, Ty lee proposed on vacation,” Mai said. 

“Nice,” he said. “That’s so exciting.” He smiled and clapped Ty lee on the back. Ty lee grinned and punched his shoulder. 

“I think you’ve been spending too much time with Toph,” Zuko said. 

“I don’t think that’s possible,” Suki said. The other three nodded in agreement. The soft rumble of thunder came from outside. The harsh rhythm of rain beat against the curtain covered window. Jet’s fingers curled around Zuko’s, cold and bony. Zuko turned his hand so he could twine their fingers together. The icy pad of Jet’s thumb rolled over Zuko’s knuckles. 

“So, are you excited to see Sokka?” Jet said to Suki. 

“Yeah, we haven’t seen each other in ages.” She smiled. She reached up and touched a small jade charm in the shape of a wave that hung on a chain around her neck. Zuko looked away, his jaw clenched. He’d gotten over his juvenile crush on Sokka years ago, but some part of him always wondered what could have been. He took a sip of wine and squeezed Jet’s hand. Jet looked at him, a little surprised, but squeezed back. Zuko quickly finished his glass of wine and poured himself another. He served himself a few rolls of sushi and a healthy dollop of wasabi. 

Eventually a servant came with a blood bag for Jet. He bit into it and poured it into a wine glass. “The illusion of normalcy,” he called it. Zuko called him an idiot and leaned over to kiss his cheek. The five talked and ate deep into the night, but when Ty Lee started yawning, Mai wrapped an arm around her fiance’s waist and led her back to their chambers. Suki followed soon after that. Jet leaned against Zuko, his eyes dropping shut. 

“Aren’t you nocturnal? Shouldn’t you be wide awake right now?” Zuko chuckled.

“Aren’t you a dragon? Shouldn’t you be sitting on a pile of gold right now?” Jet mocked. 

“That’s not our mythology*,” Zuko replied. He pressed a kiss to Jet’s mop of mahogany hair. “Shall I carry you to bed, my love?” 

“If that’s what it takes to get you into my bed.” Jet smirked. 

“Whore,” Zuko teased. His jaw clenched as Jet’s hand slid between his thighs to lightly squeeze his cock. 

“You love it.” Jet turned his head to nibble Zuko’s earlobe. Zuko’s eyes slipped shut and he exhaled smoke. Jet’s incisors dragged down his neck, his hand still cupped his cock. He swung a leg over Zuko’s lap and kissed him. He sucked on Zuko’s lower lip, turning it red. “Do you really think you could carry me to bed?” 

“Maybe.” Zuko shrugged. He leaned up to kiss Jet. 

“It’d be pretty impressive if you could.” Jet smiled. He laced his arms around Zuko’s neck and held tight. 

“Not like that.” Zuko pushed Jet’s legs to one side and picked him up, bridal style. 

“My hero,” Jet said flatly. 

“I could fucking drop you.” Zuko rolled his eyes playfully and leaned down to kiss him. Jet tightened his grip around Zuko’s neck. Zuko shifted Jet’s weight, surprised at how light he was. As he walked back to their chambers, Jet pressed sloppy kisses to his neck. Zuko apologized to the few guards he passed with an awkward,  _ sorry, my boyfriend is an idiot _ smile. He had a little trouble with the door into their bedroom, but eventually they got inside. He set Jet on the silked sheets of their bed. Zuko leaned down to kiss him. Jet smirked when he pulled away. 

“Wow, impressive.” He squeezed Zuko's bicep. Zuko clenched his jaw and blushed. Jet touched his palm to Zuko’s face and kissed him. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” Zuko smiled softly.

“Oh, wait, I want to try something.” Jet smirked. He sat up and walked over to their wardrobe. He grabbed a bundle of clothing and walked into their bathroom. Zuko enjoyed the sway of hips as he moved. Tall and graceful, satin clothing shining in the lamplight. Zuko bit his lip when he tossed a smirk over his shoulder before closing the door. Zuko removed clothes and sat on the bed, leaning his elbows on his knees. He rested his chin in his hands and waited for whatever shit Jet was going to pull.

A moment later the bathroom door opened and Jet stepped out. Zuko's eyes went wide. A sheer orange sleeveless shirt hung loosely from his wiry frame, tucked into a pair of red pants that sat low on his hips and were cinched just below the knee. Underneath the shirt, two gold chains crossed in an ‘X’. A gold chain hung around his neck. A smear of gold eyeshadow shone on his eyelids. He sauntered over to the bed and leaned over Zuko. 

“You look like a whore,” Zuko breathed, his eyes fixed on the chain, no,  _ collar _ , that hung around Jet’s neck. 

“That’s the point, sweet thing,” Jet purred. “I’ll make a deal with you.” 

Zuko’s gaze shifted to Jet’s red eyes, the gold eyeshadow making them even more intense. He took a shaky breath and said “what kind of deal?”

“I let you do whatever you want to me in this getup, if I get to dress you up and use you like my personal fuckdoll later.” Jet smirked, showing his sharp teeth. Zuko sucked in a breath and nodded. “Use your words, sweet thing.”

“Deal.” Zuko swallowed and Jet grinned. He leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Zuko’s lips. Zuko ran his hands up the sheer voile** that barely covered Jet’s chest to the gold collar that hung around his neck. “Where did you get all of this.” He hooked his finger in the D-ring that was meant for a leash to clip onto. 

“Picked it up around town. I wanted to surprise you.” Jet shrugged. Zuko pulled Jet into a kiss by the collar. 

“Sneaky bastard.” He smiled. Jet’s lazy smirk slid across his face as he straddled Zuko’s lap. He rolled his hips against the hard on that was growing in Zuko’s pants. Zuko leaned into Jet to kiss the cool skin under his pointed ear. He hooked his hands under Jet’s knees and flipped him onto his back. “Do you want me to fuck you?” Zuko asked, grinding his hips onto Jet’s.

“Yes.” Jet moaned softly. Zuko untucked the sheer shirt from Jet’s pants and ran his fingers over his abs. His fingers brushed over the deformed ribs in Jet’s sides, bones that never quite healed correctly. He pursed his lips and sighed. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Jet frowned.

“Nothing, I just feel bad about how that day went down,” Zuko said. He brushed his index finger over the scar on Jet’s chest. 

“Hey,” Jet turned Zuko’s head, looking him in the eye. “You did the best you could. I’m here now. That’s what matters.” He smiled softly and leaned in to kiss Zuko’s forehead. “Now fuck me.” He chuckled. Zuko rolled his eyes and smiled back. He kissed Jet again, slow and tenderly. He slipped his tongue between Jet’s lips, tasting the blood that remained there. Jet bucked his hips against Zuko’s, his cock half hard under his thin pants. Zuko ran his hands down Jet's chest and brushed against his cock, making him sigh. He leaned down to nuzzle Jet’s neck, peppering it with kisses and bites. He liked the way the chains clinked whenever Jet moved. He rubbed Jet’s cock through his pants. Jet wrapped his arms around Zuko’s neck, canting his hips up into his hand. Zuko could feel his cock grow under his hand

“So eager, my love.” He murmured into Jet’s neck. He slid his hand under Jet’s shirt and concentrated on warming his hand. Jet made a soft noise of approval. He swiped a thumb over one of Jet’s nipples, making him scrape his nails up Zuko’s back. Zuko sat up on Jet’s thighs. Jet smirked up at him. He undid the ties on Jet’s shirt and pushed it open, surveying the soft brown skin of Jet’s chest. He frowned at how thin the man was. “Remind me to give you more blood, you’re too skinny.” He brushed his fingers over Jet’s apparent ribs. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Jet glanced away from Zuko’s face. 

“I am worried about it,” Zuko replied. Jet rested his hands on Zuko’s hips and smiled up at him. 

“Okay, baby, I’ll just drain the life out of more people.” 

“Don’t say it like that,” Zuko rolled his eyes. 

“Well that’s what you’re asking me to do,” Jet said. Zuko huffed. “Can we talk about this later? I had something else in mind for tonight.” 

“Fine,” Zuko replied. He brushed his thumbs over Jet’s hip bones. He leaned down to kiss Jet’s chest. He ran his tongue over one of his nipples, his hand toying with the other one. Jet removed the metal cuff that held Zuko’s hair in place, letting it tumble over his shoulder in soft waves. He dug his fingers into the roots and pulled, making Zuko moan. He stroked Jet’s sides, warming his hands. 

“Fuck, Zuko, feels so good,” Jet mumbled. Zuko’s chest filled with warmth at the praise. He wanted to make Jet feel good. He wanted to make Jet happy. He undid the ties on Jet’s pants, letting his cock spring free. He pressed Jet’s hips into the bed and licked a stripe up his cock. He sucked lightly on the tip and looked up at Jet, who had shifted to sit up on his elbows. “You’re so pretty, sweet thing.” He took a chunk of Zuko’s hair into his hand and pulled Zuko further down on his cock. “Such a good cocksucker. You’re doing so well, darlin’.” Zuko groaned around Jet’s cock, the words running down his spine like an electric shock. Jet thrust up into his mouth, making Zuko’s jaw stretch wider. He sucked on Jet’s cock, losing himself in the rhythmic thrusts. Jet stroked the bulge in Zuko’s mouth with his thumb.  _ Narcissist _ , Zuko thought to himself. Jet wasn’t a narcissist, but sometimes Zuko had a hard time believing that. He licked the head of his cock, tasting the salty precum that leaked out. Jet combed his fingers into Zuko’s hair, digging his nails into his scalp. “Fuck, you’re gonna make me cum with that perfect mouth of yours,” Jet gasped. Zuko pulled off his cock, pressing one more kiss to the head. 

“Not yet, my love.” Zuko kissed his hip. 

“Mean.” Jet pouted. 

“Whore.” Zuko teased. He slid his fingers under the waistband of Jet’s pants and Jet lifted his hips to let him pull them off. Zuko pressed kisses to the sensitive skin of Jet’s inner thighs. “Hand me the lube.” Jet stretched up and handed Zuko a small silver bottle. He shifted Jet’s hips and spread his thighs open so he could access Jet’s hole. He poured lube over his fingers and warmed it, then over Jet’s ass. “Are you ready, love?”

“Yes, I want your perfect fingers inside me.” Jet smirked and bucked his hips a little. Zuko snorted and ran his fingers over his ass. He pressed his index finger into the tight ring of muscle. “Fuck, more, baby.” 

“Calm down, Jet. Let’s just take it slow for once.” Zuko pressed his finger deeper into Jet. 

“Boring, I want you to fill me with your pretty cock.”

“I know I call you a whore a lot, but really mean it.” Zuko chuckled, slowly sliding his finger the rest of the way into Jet. 

“I know you do.” Jet smirked. He pushed his hips back against Zuko’s hand. “You’re lucky you don’t have to pay.” Zuko rolled his eyes and tapped Jet’s prostate, making him gasp. 

“Shut the fuck up.” Zuko hissed and pushed another finger into Jet. Jet threw his head back with a moan. “For once, pretty thing, shut the fuck up.” 

“Make me, doll.” Jet smirked. Zuko moved to kiss Jet, continuing to fuck him with his fingers. “More,” Jet moaned when Zuko broke the kiss. Zuko smiled and pushed a third finger into Jet’s ass. “Zuko, please, harder,” Jet panted, pushing against Zuko’s fingers. He chewed his lip and yelped when his canine dug into his skin. 

“Nice going, love.” Zuko chuckled. 

“Oh, fuck off.” Jet rolled his eyes and pressed his knuckle to the wound. When he pulled his hand away it was healed. “Sweetheart, as good as your fingers feel, I need more,” he said. Zuko pushed two fingers past his lips. 

“More what, darling?” Zuko cocked his head and fucked his fingers into Jet’s prostate. Jet groaned around Zuko’s fingers.

“Fuck me, I want your cock.” Jet slurred, his words muffled by the fingers that were sliding in and out of his mouth. 

“Of course, pretty thing.” Zuko smiled and pulled his fingers out of Jet. “How do you want it.” 

“Shit, I don’t care. Just fuck me.” Jet grabbed the bicep of the hand that was in his mouth and dug his nails in. Zuko let his fingers fall from Jet’s mouth and trail down to the gold collar. He hooked his fingers in the D-ring and pulled Jet up so they were nose to nose. Jet tilted his head, but Zuko pulled back before their lips could touch. Jet’s eyes were half closed and glassy. His lips were parted and red, his canines on display. His coffee colored curls clung to his sweat slicked forehead. If his heart was still beating his cheeks would have been flushed red, but now they were almost grey. “Please.” Zuko could barely hear the word leave his lips. 

“If you’re going to dress like a whore, then I’m going to fuck you like one,” Zuko purred. A small smile spread across Jet’s face. He pulled Jet off the bed. “Turn around and bend over, my love.” Surprisingly, Jet compiled without a sound. Zuko poured lube into his palm and clenched his teeth as he jerked himself off a few times. He held Jet’s hips with one hand and used the other to guide his cock into Jet. “Shit, Jet, you feel so good,” He gasped. 

“Back atcha.” Jet panted. Zuko rolled his eyes and swatted his ass. Jet lurched forward when Zuko’s hand collided with his skin, a soft gasp spilling from his lips. Zuko raised his eyebrow. 

“Did you like that?” He chuckled. 

“N-no,” Jet stuttered, but the precum smeared on the bed said otherwise. 

“Okay,” Zuko said skeptically. He figured he could get Jet to admit to that later. He pressed his cock the rest of the way into Jet with a soft moan, 

“Baby, your cock is fucking perfect. Fill me up so well. Such a good boy.” Jet ground his hips back against Zuko’s hips. Jet’s praise clounded Zuko’s thoughts. He snapped his hips into Jet, chasing more of his words. He pulled on the collar, hoping the metal left marks on Jet’s neck, if only for a moment. Jet moaned as the gold bit into his throat. His breath would have been cut off had he still been alive. Zuko balled his hand in the sheer voile, snagging the loosely woven threads on his fingernails, tearing the thin fabric. “Shit, you’re so fucking good. Make me feel so good.” Jet pushed his hips back to meet Zuko’s thrusts. Moans slipped from Zuko’s lips as he fucked Jet. “You make such pretty noises, sweet thing. Sound like such a whore.” Zuko bit back a whimper and dropped the collar. 

“Don’t call me that.” He said through clenched teeth. 

Jet craned his neck to smirk up at Zuko. “You’re a terrible liar.” Zuko swatted his ass again. Jet clenched around his cock, the smirk falling from his lips. 

“You’re a slut.”

“Yeah, I am.” He curled his fingers in the red sheets. Zuko placed one hand over Jet’s and intertwined their fingers. He pressed gentle kisses to Jet’s back, conflicting with the hard thrust of his hips. Jet reached back and pulled Zuko’s hair, making him moan softly. Zuko used one hand to shift the angle of Jet’s hips, allowing him to nail his prostate with every thrust. Jet’s calculated dirty talk slurred into a mix of Zuko’s name and various curses. Zuko panted Jet’s name into his ear. When Jet tried to touch himself, Zuko grabbed his wrists and held them above his head with one hand. He ran his thumb over Jet’s cold knuckles. Jet buried his face in the bed.

Zuko clicked his tongue and said “no, I want to see your pretty face.” He grabbed Jet’s jaw and turned his head. He pressed a kiss to Jet’s cheek, surprised at the track of gold that rolled down his nose. He swiped the glittery tear away with his thumb and Jet cringed underneath him. “And If you want something, you have to ask for it, my love.” 

“Please, I need to cum, Zuko, feels so good. Need to fuckin’ cum,” Jet mumbled. 

“What was that, darling?” Zuko nipped Jet’s earlobe and sucked at the skin under his ear. “I didn’t quite hear you.” Jet hissed and pushed his hips back against Zuko’s harder. 

“I need to cum, you fucking whore.” Jet snarled, more tracks of gold running down his cheeks. 

“Be nice.” Zuko said, his voice firm and commanding. He slapped Jet’s ass again. “You’re a lot less scary with makeup running down your face.” Jet snapped his teeth. Zuko licked a bead of sweat off Jet’s neck, relishing the way Jet’s hips bucked into the bed. 

“Fuck off.” 

“I could leave you like this, we have handcuffs in the drawer. Agni knows you’ve done that to me before.” Zuko ground his hips into Jet’s ass, his cock pressing into Jet’s prostate. 

“Bitch,” Jet hissed.

“Whore,” Zuko said. He pressed a nail into the palm of Jet’s hand. Jet groaned through clenched teeth. He watched a few more tears roll down Jet’s cheeks before he let go of Jet’s wrists and reached down to stroke his cock. Jet sighed and thrust into Zuko’s hand. “Is that what you wanted, love?” 

“Shit yeah.” Jet wiped a now free hand over his eyes, further spreading the makeup. 

“Spirts, you’re beautiful.” Zuko mouthed at Jet’s jaw as he felt his orgasam build up in his stomach. He pulled away from Jet’s neck to let out a lick of flame from his mouth. “You look so good with your makeup all smeared like that, darling.” A smirk pulled at Jet’s lips.   
“You’re not so bad yourself, sweetheart.” Jet pulled Zuko into a kiss. Zuko smiled softly into his mouth. “Shit, I’m gonna fuckin’ cum.” He grunted. Zuko stroked his cock a few more times before Jet spilled onto his hand and the bed. Zuko grabbed Jet’s hips and thrust into him hard and fast, chasing his own orgasam. Pathetic whimpers spilled from Jet’s lips as Zuko fucked him. He chewed his lip, his razor sharp canine biting into his skin and blood spilled into his mouth. Jet smirked lightly, his eyes tired. “Karma’s a bitch, innit,” he slurred. “Lucky you’re toxic.” 

“You’re a dumbass,” Zuko chuckled.

“So are you.” Jet smiled, looking thoroughly fucked out. His eyes slid shut and his body almost went limp under Zuko’s hands. “You’re so fucking perfect. Such a good boy. A perfect whore for me.” Zuko snickered at the irony, but decided to point it out later. “I love it when you fuck me, it feels so fucking good, Zuko.” Zuko’s nails dug into Jet’s hips as he came deep inside him. He leaned over Jet, his arms barely holding himself up. He let his blood drip onto Jet’s back for a moment, staining his already torn shirt before he pulled out of him. Jet let out a soft groan as he did so. Jet dropped his face into the bed, his leg muscles taught and shaking. Zuko swiped a hand over his cock, wiping off the lube and cum, and flicked it onto Jet’s ass. He looked wrecked from this angle. Zuko sighed heavily, wanting to collapse into bed, but he knew he had to take care of Jet. Jet stood up shakily, stretching his arms above his head. He shed his ruined shirt before he flopped faced down onto the bed. Zuko stared at him for a moment, drinking in his lean body. His long limbs sprawled over the bed, his hair sticking out every which way. His ass covered in cum and lube and a few flecks of blood. Zuko managed to tear his eyes away and walk into the bathroom to get a wet towel. He warmed it with his hand and sat next to Jet. He wiped away the glitter on Jet’s cheeks and eyelids. Jet spread his legs a bit so Zuko could clean up the cum that leaked down his thighs and over his balls. He let out a soft hiss as Zuko ran the damp towel over the oversensitive skin. Zuko finished cleaning his ass, tossed the towel to the ground, and curled up next to Jet. Jet lazily draped an arm over Zuko’s shoulders and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Love you, Zu.”

“I love you, too, Jet.” He turned his head, his good ear being pressed into the pillow, rendering him almost completely deaf. He stuck his tongue out, tasting the oppressive scent of sex and Jet’s coppery taste. Jet said something else but Zuko couldn’t quite make it out. He hummed lightly. Jet reached up to comb his fingers through Zuko’s hair, his nails scraping his scalp. Zuko’s eyes slipped shut, sighing softly. He frowned when Jet rolled out of the bed, his eyes cracking open. Smoke curled out of his nose as he watched Jet roll a cigarette and dig through his drawers, the cigarette hanging from his lips. Zuko sat up and said “If only there was a person in this room that could create fire from nothing.” 

“Fuckin’ ash maker.” Jet smirked. Zuko rolled his eyes and sighed, a puff of smoke flowing from his mouth. Jet finally found his lighter and flicked it a few times before it ignited. He sauntered back to bed and sat next to Zuko. He pulled a blanket over their legs and inhaled deeply. Zuko brought his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on one of them. Jet placed the cigarette between his lips and Zuko let the smoke fill his lungs. Jet started to talk about a letter Smellerbee sent him, but Zuko wasn’t really paying attention. He hummed occasionally and leaned against Jet. They passed the cigarette back and forth while Jet talked. Zuko yawned, his eyes dropping. “Ready for bed, darlin’?” Jet wrapped an arm around Zuko’s waist and rubbed his hip with his thumb. Zuko nodded. Jet put his cigarette out on a nearby ash tray and laid back in bed, Zuko slung an arm over his chest and nuzzled the crook of his neck. Jet cupped Zuko’s ass with one hand. Zuko’s eyes shut and his breathing evened out as he slid into sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The whole dragon sitting on a pile of gold myth comes from European folklore and Christianity and was popularized in modern fantasy by JRR Tolkien's Smaug and later DnD, whereas Japanese (and the Fire Nation) dragons tended to be more benevolent.   
> **Voile is a thinly woven fabric usually made of cotton or silk.   
> Thanks for reading this, I really appreciate it. This is dumb and self indulgent and also like 30 pages long on google docs. I've got more shit in this AU but that's it's own fic.

**Author's Note:**

> We all know that lizards have special sensory glands on the roof of their mouths that can taste whatever scent particles that their tongues pick up and that's why they're always flicking their tongues like that, right? (Sarcasm)  
> Chapter two is already written and will probably be up tomorrow sometime.


End file.
